


Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new.

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Solo, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was willing to cut open his chest, break through his rib cage and rip his heart out for Michael Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song: Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys

He was still hooked onto him like a snake to the charmer’s tunes. Whenever they were in the same room together, the air seemed thick with sexual tension and he hoped that his curly headed co-worker could feel it and he imagined his freckled cheeks blushing red like a stop light at the intersection in the middle of the night.

He could remember how his skin felt under his calloused finger tips. How he would grip at his hips tightly, hearing him whimper under him and letting his fingers dig into his shoulders deep enough to leave marks for days. He remembered how he would wink at him as he passed when the purple bruise on his neck stood out like a rose in a field of daffodils.

At the end of the day, he would rush home to turn on one particular song that he memorized the lyrics to. He could almost sing the song to a perfect pitch if he tried. It would end with his hand gripping himself as the song blared in the background and his name escaped his lips as the chorus hit and his body would jerk and eventually relax, hearing the song until he fell asleep. 

If his name didn’t escape his mouth, he would say it constantly in his dreams. He could almost reach out and stroke his arm but he was always too far away. He could run forever but never catch up. It was like he was waiting at the end with his mouth curled into a grin that enjoyed seeing him come running back. 

He would wake up gripping at the sheets and his heart begging for him to come back into his life but he had no idea if Michael had the same thoughts as him and he would go another day in a cloud of sexual tension with the man he used to sleep with.

They were never together. After months of teasing and flirting, they had slept together. It was obvious that he had developed feelings for the younger man. He always wanted him by his side and had personally claimed that Michael had taken his heart. He couldn’t get enough of his freckled skin, his curly brown hair and his fiery attitude. He liked to believe that Michael shared the same sentiments but never cared to share them.

Ryan thought that maybe on a Saturday night he was lounging at home that he would call in a drunk state and beg for him to return to him. He would obviously say yes and race his way to his apartment to kiss his lips once again and watch him melt in his arms while his head spun with the after effects of two, three, four, shots of Jack Daniels in his system.

But he hadn’t, yet. 

When he would drink his nights away with a friend or two, his influenced mind would go through his cell phone and linger on the number. He never really go past the dial tone to his actual voice before he would hang up and call a cab instead. 

It hadn’t ever been so tempting to fuck him on his desk when they were alone and Michael would call him over to help him with recording issues. The way Michael barely moved from his chair and Ryan would be merely centimeters away from the side of his face. How his hair would brush against his beard and almost make him lose his train of thought. His hands would shake for how much he just wanted to grab his face and kiss his lips while he spoke of all the things he tried to do to make the audio work again. It would be rude to interrupt but oh so satisfying and beautiful. 

He was practically on his hands and knees trying to show him that he was worth a second try. He would look him and his mind would fill with questions of if he still thought of him when he was alone in bed at night, or did he find someone new to fill the void in his heart. 

Because there was no way in hell he could find someone better than Michael right now, when his heart still beats for him and his skin would tingle at the thought of touching him.

He could always man up, and ask. No. No. He couldn’t. Never. There wasn’t anything to begin with and there might not be anything there to finish with. It would be a book with a broken spine and lost pages to an epilogue that was never written.

He was at his mercy. All hope and faith was for the words he might never say pour out of his mouth like molasses and Ryan would be there to drink it all and suffocate on it while he swallowed. 

It wasn’t like Ryan knew how to get his way, but he liked getting his knees bruised and scratched to let them bleed through his jeans to get him notice how he would do anything for Michael to let him sleep in his bed. He was no longer the king of his reign. He was the helpless commoner trying to keep the king from chopping off his head.

He would never say a word.

He wants to know.

In text. In voice. In song.

Anything. 

That Michael loves him back just as much he loved him.


End file.
